Bread and Bubblegum
by Killarthe4th
Summary: (Alternate universe) Jack Morrison is a mess, his friend Ana decides to send him a caretaker. The caretaker comes in the form of a young Korean girl. The prompt for this fic was Annoyance and Love. (Now has chapter two!)
1. Bread and Bubblegum

I was given a prompt, write a piece that displays annoyance that changes into Love. It wasn't originally a fanfic, until I thought of ways to change it to fit this image I had in my head. The prompt was originally 1000 words, but I lengthened it out slightly since it felt too fast a read if I were to just replace the names. (Oddly enough the man was called Jack anyways) (No not really odd)

Originally this was written in the first person, I tried swapping it up to the third person, give me a while to iron out some mistakes.

Edit: Thanks for the heads up Guest reviewer, didn't notice some changes in first and third person that needed adjustments until I started looking for them

 _Italics mean thoughts._

* * *

"I've got to stop doing this," Jack fumbled for the keys he knew were there, a drunken chuckle escaped his lips as he twisted the door open. He threw an empty bottle on the couch before wading through the cesspool that was his apartment, littered with takeout boxes and crisp packets. Yesterday didn't go too well, it was yet another shitty day at work, absolutely no credit was given for what he had done or what he was worth.

"To top it off?" he muttered to himself "Not even kissing the boss's ass was enough to get that damn promotion. Instead, it went to that new kid, fuck's sake I can't compete with her if she's fucking the boss," _is she fucking the boss? I wouldn't know._ He collapsed on the couch shortly after. No sense dwelling on what had happened, sleep didn't evade him tonight like most nights, and he fell straight into his dreams.

(The next morning)

"Hello?" there was a lot of banging, someone was knocking on the door and Jack didn't want to get up. M _aybe she'll go away if I don't reply_. Turns out to be wishful thinking as the banging resumed, much like a jackhammer at midday.

Jack decided maybe fighting it wasn't worth it and got up, "I'll be there in just a second," _God my voice sounded like gravel, I definitely did not drink enough water._ The banging didn't stop, and to be frank, Jack felt like decking the asshole banging at the door before noon. He finally stepped up to the door, slamming it open. 'What is it?" he grumbled

With a fist hovering in the air mid-knock, the girl standing at the door immediately straightened up. "Hello, my name is Hana." She held her hand, noticing Jack wasn't going to shake her hand she retracted it "I'm here as a volunteer to help people in need."

Oh god, Jack pulled a hand through his hair, still somewhat greasy from last night "I didn't sign up for this while drunk, did I"?

"Well, not exactly people in need" She only nodded her head, almost as if to reassure herself more than me, "I got the assignment from Ana, She's the one that signed you up mister."

"Shit," Jack dragged a hand over his face. Of course, Ana is butting into my life again, she could never really leave me alone. Even if it's been twenty years, twenty years of meddling and it still wasn't enough. Jack sighed before he took a good look at the girl in front of him. She was a bit on the short side, big eyes brown eyes and a head of long brown hair, she had a fringe that covered her forehead. She was chewing something, looked like gum from what he could tell. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"I'm here to help you Mister Moronson-"

"It's Morrison" He muttered "Mor-ri-Son" tracing the creases, Jack sighed before finally succumbing "Fine, come on in."

No more than one step into the room "This is a pigsty," Immediate response, there wasn't any hesitation. No sugarcoating, just blunt brutal honesty. _Oh, Ana what have you sent my way this time…_

"I've realized," Jack stated dully "It's the weekend, and I don't have anything in particular I want you to do." He gestured towards the dining table, not that it's been used in forever.

She took a seat, disgusted at the dust that had settled on the table like a second skin.

"As I said before my name is Hana," She placed a hand on her chest "I'm of Korean descent, and I will be helping out around this house."

"Doing what?

"Cleaning, Laundry, stuff that you seem too busy to do yourself."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Ana said you were going to pay me."

"She said WHAT?!" Jack stood up, palms slammed into the table. "Listen, kid, I've got better ways to spend my money, something other than paying for" he gestured to her "which I didn't sign up for."

"Like what?" She folded her arms, "Alcohol? Drugs? Hookers?"

Jack recoiled, Stunned and insulted, before snarling. "You don't know a thing about me, girl."

"It's Hana," she stared at him blankly "As long as you don't mistreat them I won't mind."

Sweat built up on Jack's forehead, this girl is nuts! It was a pain in the ass, but Jack relented. Just to get her off his back (and Ana who without a doubt would get on his back about it), who knows? If this place is bad enough she wouldn't come back.

She did come back, just on the Monday. Jack came back from work to see her standing patiently outside his apartment.

"So you came back?" Jack grumbled before letting her in.

"I want that paycheck," She sighed before tying her hair back in a ponytail. "Do you have any cleaning supplies at all?"

"There's a broom and a mop in the kitchen"

She stared at him, a look of disproval in her eyes "Guess it'll have to do." She started picking up the garbage on the floor first.

Jack just sighed before resigning to his room, tablet in hand as he looked through the information for tomorrow's meeting, the broadband meetings were always a chore but the new kid did make it easier. Perhaps she was just THAT good. After figuring out everything he needed he walked back into the room, looking slightly cleaner than before (huge improvement anyway) in two hours he could somewhat see more of the floor than before. She was sat at the table, the dust is gone from the surface.

"Done for the day kid?"

Hana nodded, nibbling on a slice of white bread, the stuff you'd find at grocery stores.

"T-thanks for the help today," Jack wasn't sure if he should thank her, but she was doing him a service.

"Don't mention it," she finished her bread before picking up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Morrison."

This had eventually become a routine, he bought some cleaning supplies to make her job easier, she would clean the place eventually. After a month the tiled floor could be seen again.

Perhaps something had woken up in Jack, he started working his ass off, even more, no more excuses. He still drank slightly, but not enough to be hungover on Saturday. He felt an urge to improve himself, perhaps Hana had stirred up an instinct in him? After a month he had finally gotten that promotion that he wanted. He stopped ordering takeout and started cooking his own food again. He felt on top of the world and frankly, he was glad Hana stumbled into his life.

She had come back again, this time, there wasn't much to clean since she had done such a good job, she mopped the tiles before wiping the table, and like a well-oiled machine she took out slices of white bread.

"You know," Jack walked up to the table, shiniest he'd ever seen it, "I've only seen you eating bread."

"I need the paycheck" she mumbled, "Bread keeps me satisfied."

"There are other things to eat you know."

"Yes, but food in the orphanage is disgusting."

 _Way to drop the ball on me_ , Jack's eyes widened.

"Hana, you never sai-"

"Because it's normal to me." She finished off her bread. Steadily grabbing her bag. "I've got to go, thanks, Mr. Morrison"

This smacked Jack in the face harder than his last failed relationship. Is that what they give out to eat in orphanages nowadays? "What could be so bad that she just eats slices of white bread?" Jack actually stood there for a while, his mind going a mile a minute. He had his groceries from yesterday but looks like he needed to go and get some more. _She changed my life, let's make her life happier as well._

The next day went on, as usual, work finished at about five. Boss was happy, so no one had to do OT. When Jack finally got back home Hana was already standing outside the door as she usually does.

"Anything exciting happened at school today kid?"

"Well, nothing much." She replied before starting the cleaning.

There wasn't much left to clean, she always did a good job, she started doing her homework on the dinner table. She didn't seem to realize that instead of his room Jack was in the kitchen.

"Hana."

She paused during her homework "Yes Mr. Morrison?"

"You staying for long today?" Jack started boiling the pasta and dicing up the garlic

"I'll stay longer if you need me to do anything else."

"Alright good, stay for a while," He started cooking the pork chops. Broccoli already finished as the first dish.

Jack peeked from the kitchen and noticed she was reaching for her bag.  
"Also Hana,"

She looked up from her bag "Yes?'

"Don't eat anything just yet."

She looked up confused, unsure about it, but she didn't question it as she worked on her Homework.

When the Pork was done he plated everything before bringing it all out. Placing food on the table, He handed her a fork and knife. She just stared at him, like a second head was protruding from his shoulder.

Jack filled a plate and handed it to her, he started putting food on his own plate.

"Go ahead," Jack smiled.

Hana stared, it was warm. Steam curled off it like tendrils. She blinked, and remembered her white bread, blinking again she saw a small cup of noodles. She couldn't blink back the tears. Running around the table she launched herself at Jack. Tears cascading down her face, hugging onto him, somewhat desperately.

Jack could only smile sadly, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be alright," after sitting for two minutes, strangled sobs escaping every now and then he shook her slightly "The food's gonna get cold."

She left his arms, reluctantly. Once she tasted a bit of pasta she ate with a gusto. It was heartbreaking but Jack smiled through it. Jack had cut the pork chops into smaller pieces, in case she didn't know how to use a knife (Considering she was only eating bread before meeting him).

"Thank you so much, Mr. Morrison," she looked like she was holding back more tears, food long gone and she looked so satisfied.

"It's no problem kid," He pat her lightly on the head, ruffling her hair, much to her dismay. "I wouldn't mind doing this every day."

"You aren't just saying this to get my hopes up are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She latched onto Jack again, perhaps it was happiness or the lack of contact she ever got with people. But Jack was happy to see her smile. After knowing her for two months he had yet to see her smile, well, until today.

"By the way kid," she looked up at him with a confused expression.

 _Such a poor kid, everyone deserves happiness. I feel like a parent, I'll adopt her in the future if she would let me. Seeing the smile on her face gives me joy I hadn't felt since I was a kid._

"Call me Jack," he beamed at her.

* * *

This will probably be a one-shot, although I have an idea for another fic in this Universe/Au, might make it a two shot, who knows. Still a one-shot for now.

I got a lot of inspirations from the fic Thanks, dad. Love, Hana on Ao3 by Snowsheba. Definitely, go check their work out. It is to die for (Plus there are 62 chapters currently so there is a lot to read and all of it is to die for.)

As for the other fic, sorry! School work is busy and frankly, I'm happy but I need more time to work on it.

Leave me a review! It gives me motivation. Even if a little will be enough to help push my mentality. I love Overwatch and frankly, it's not the only fic I had in mind.

Have a nice day!

Kt4


	2. He owed her that much

Second Part of Bread and Bubblegum is here!

I don't know if anyone still expects something from this story but I wrote it anyway!

I'm going to proofread it after I upload it because it's easier for me to notice on my phone instead of my computer. If you see any mistakes please point it out for me!

Also there is a special question at the bottom Author's note, please do try and answer if you want interact with the story a bit.

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

It's been four months since Hana had barreled into Jacks life. She started learning how to cook, sometimes taking the wheel when it came to dishes. Jack was in the middle of lunch with Ana. The latter had been badgering him for a chance to meet up, (It's been three weeks since we last saw each other Jack!) He grudgingly accepted. He owed her after all.

"I'm thinking of adopting Hana," Jack announced.

Ana froze fork in her mouth, her food just sitting there. She immediately swallowed her food. "Really?"

"Yeah," he poked at his salad a bit, "I mean... the girl's been through so much."

"Oh?" Ana smirked before pointing her fork at him, "I've heard you've been feeding her right?"

"Well yes, when she's around." He smiled a bit, "How's Fareeha? Still training to be a lawyer?"

"That's right!" Ana placed a hand on her cheek with a sigh, "She doesn't come home that often..."

"You'll be fine," Jack ate his food slowly. "How's Jesse?"

"Jesse?" Ana started grumbling, "he's still insistent on going into acting, even with that thick accent of his." she smiled afterward, "he's made a real name for himself in voice acting, though, managed to worm his way into many games and Anime."

"Didn't he get the role of some space cowboy recently?"

"Yeah but still, I worry about the kid."

"Don't we all." Jack started to sip his water.

They sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. They've known each other since Middle school, Jack was the new awkward kid, and Ana had a bunch of established friends. She dragged him over, and he socialized. She eventually introduced him to the bigger crowd that she knew.

"How old is Hana anyway?" Ana chuckled as Jack froze up, almost choking on his water.

"I... don't know." Jack smacked himself, WHAT IF HER BIRTHDAY ALREADY PASSED?!

"Calm down," Ana chuckled, she handed him a file. "I took the liberty of finding out for you."

Jack flipped through the file before eyeing her suspiciously. "And, how per say did you find this out?"

"Come on," Ana rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know the answer to that already."

Ana worked as a private investigator, while Jack was in university she was scouted by a famous sleuth. She has the right mentality, as well as judgment about people for the initial scouting. She's quite well known nowadays as an information broker. (Frankly, she probably knew about everything happening in the city). She still likes to meddle with his life, though, on occasion.

"Fifth of May," he read aloud, she was turning fifteen in a month.

"So, do you have anything planned?" Ana started stealing croutons from Jack's salad.

"Not anything too big," Jack gave up on his food, pushing hit towards her, "hopefully a small party, I don't know if she has many friends."

"Oh that's easy," Ana chuckled, much to Jack's annoyance. "Her best friend is a boy named Lúcio."

"Is he a-" Jack started.

"No, he's got a loving family don't worry," she waved her hand in dismissal. "You won't have to adopt him too."

"I was about to ask if he was a good kid..." Jack grumbled.

"Oh, oops." Ana shrugged, "He's a very nice kid, gifted with music."

"Anyone else?"

"Well, her girl best friend is called Lena" Ana sighed, "I ran into her once during a case, I swear if you even blink she'd just disappear."

Jack was in deep thought. Ana swore she saw real gears turning in that head of his. She waited patiently, no sense in rushing him after all.

"We should get the old group together," Jack finally stated.

"Ohhh we should!" Ana could barely contain her excitement, "I haven't seen Angela and Reinhardt in forever!"

"Speaking of which, Reinhardt is my new boss," Jack mentioned nonchalantly

"That's amazing!" Ana clapped, "what happened to the old boss?"

"Sexually harassed the new kid" Jack sighed, "poor girl didn't deserve it."

"Jeez," she snarled, "men these days, I got a case just last week about a man cheating on his wife."

"So now I'm working with Reinhardt and Torbjorn." Jack knew that once she started talking about work, she wouldn't stop. "Should I send the email or will you do it."

"I'll do it," Ana smiled "Although that stick up your ass is long gone, you still write incredibly monotone emails."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes. "I'll pay-"

"Nope," Ana smirked, "I already did."

"When on earth did you pay?"

"When you went to the bathroom."

"Ana you can't keep doing this," He glared at her.

"As long as I have the larger salary, I'll pay for our meals," She said matter-of-factly

Jack massaged his eyes, she doesn't ever change does she?! "Fine."

"Great!" Ana kicked off her seat, "I'll see you next week Jack!"

"Sure, see ya," and like that they went their separate ways.

The week passed by pretty quickly, Reinhardt was a hard worker. Inspiring all in the office, and the new secretary Brigitte also made the office run more smoothly. Hana still came by, she'd watch Jack cook a dish and try to imitate the next day. Some attempts came out amazing, like the fried rice she made. Others such as the steak came out slightly overcooked or raw. She was learning, but it would take a while before she could make food for herself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Jack ruffled Hana's hair.

"I don't like wasting food," Hana crossed her arms and pouted, "Just the thought of it makes me sad."

"It's okay Hana" He pulled her into a hug, something he found himself doing more often.

Her eyes dulled, how long would this last? Jack can't provide for her forever. Nor could she rely on him all the time. She covered her glum thoughts with a smile.

"Fine…" She slyly grinned, "but only if you buy me cookies!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sure kid, I'll get you double chocolate chip."

"I'll hold you to that!" Hana cheered. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Morrison!"

"I said call me Jack!" he grumbled, but she was already long gone, her giggling echoing across the hallway.

Jack rolled his eyes before walking back inside his apartment. He had some data to go over for tomorrow's meeting, it was going to be a long night, but he was prepared. About halfway through the evening, he got a ping on his email, rubbing his eyes free of sleep he opened Ana's message to the group.

'Hello everyone I hope you are all well!

It's been far too long! Angie, Reinhardt I haven't seen either of you in ages! I haven't forgotten you either Torb! Jesse, I saw you last week so don't complain about it! We're meeting at Jack's place on Saturday, and no excuses Jack! My office isn't clean enough for something like this!

Also feel free to bring someone else, not a date or anything but just someone who you'd find fitting! I'm bringing Fareeha.

Hugs and kisses

Ana~.'

Jack stared at the email long and hard. Finally, he uttered "What the actual fuck." What's worse was that there was already a stream of emails and lists of people coming. Jack could only smack himself in the face. This was gonna be a disaster... "God dammit Ana."

Jack set some time for preparations a few days before the meet. Preparing food with the help of Hana, (Who was going to tag along on Saturday) and clearing up space for ten or more people.

"So... big party huh?" Hana had a cookie in her mouth as she watched him prepare.

"Looks like it," Jack grumbled, "Ana decided to use my place."

"Anyone you fancy?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Jack stared at her blankly, before he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Alright, alright jeez," Hana chuckled to herself. "I've done all the cleaning the house should need in a while, is there anything else you want done?"

"That'll be fine," Jack sighed, grabbing the ingredients for their next meal he started prepping. "Go do your homework kid."

Hana rolled her eyes, "Fine! Dad!" she froze, oh god why did I have to say that? She stiffly walked to the table.

Jack had frozen as well; his hands grew cold under the tap as he washed the vegetables. Unknowingly he had a small smile on his face as he redoubled his efforts.

Hana couldn't focus on her homework at all. Why did I call him dad? She shook her head, this arrangement of theirs won't last forever. She almost teared up at the idea, scratch that she did cry. She reigned in her sobs when Jack announced the food was ready. Excusing herself to the bathroom, she washed her face. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her red eyes if he did he didn't comment on them.

She wasn't as peppy as usual during their meal, but Jack was so happy she couldn't help but smile as well. They spoke about work, about school, and friends.

"Reinhardt is a mountain of a man," Jack looked at her dead serious, "If we were still in the times of the Crusaders he'd be a force of destruction on his foes."

"And to his allies?" Her eyes grew wide in admiration.

"He'd be their shield," Jack didn't hesitate with his answer, "The guy is honest to a fault, with a heart of gold and the biggest smile in the world." He put down his fork. "I once saw the man covering ducks with an umbrella that was meant for him! The man is selfless to a fault."

"He sounds like a great guy," a cheeky grin slid into her face, "So do you have a thing for this Angela girl? She seems accomplished."

Jack just deadpanned at her "She's a lot younger than Ana and me." He sighed, "Pretty much the baby of the group. She and Jesse get along just great."

"They do?" Seemed she would perk up at any semblance of romance.

"Pretty sure Jesse's been pining for her for ages," Jack massaged his eyes, "kid's got heart, but she hasn't noticed. Not that it's stopped him for the last nine years."

"That long?" Hana's eyes grew wide. "I'm surprised he hasn't given up."

"If there's one thing he doesn't do it's giving up." He chuckled, "he still wants to play a famous cowboy in a film. But he's mainly gotten famous for his impressive voice range."

"Is his Texan accent natural?" Food long gone from the plate she kept drilling him about his friendly group.

"Mostly, he can speak in any accent because he wanted a Texan accent so badly." He rolled his eyes. "You should've heard the mouthful Ana gave him on his choices."

"I'd pay to see Ana chew someone out" she giggled.

"It's getting late kid," He swiftly changed the subject. He had more work to look into before the party. Even if tomorrow was a free day he had to make sure everyone's dietary needs were satisfied, and that meant going to the market for some more ingredients.

"Can't I stay longer?" She almost pouted.

"You can help with the dishes if you wanna stay longer." He laughed at her expression.

"Fineeeee" she put her dishes in the wash. "I'll head off," before she stepped out the door Jack shoved a box into her hands.

"You forgot your cookies," he chuckled as she whooped in joy.

"Yayyyy!" She immediately took one out and destroyed it. "Thanks, Mr. Morrison!"

"Don't have too many," Jack sighed as she disappeared from view. "She really doesn't stick around too much."

 **(Saturday)**

Saturday came quickly enough, Jack grumbled as the bell rang in the morning. "Who the fuck is here at eight?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and threw something presentable on before opening the door.

Ana stood there, a grin stretched wide across her face. Fareeha smiled apologetically behind her.

"Good morning Jack!" Ana almost laughed at his state.

"Ana it's eight," Jack grumbled.

"Yeah, prime time to be here!" She winked at him before waltzing into his apartment.

"Sorry about that Mr. Morrison" Fareeha almost bowed for her mother's behavior.

"I'm used to it Fareeha." He smiled at her, "you can still call me Uncle Jack you know?"

Fareeha had the decency to blush about it. "Ok, Uncle Jack…"

"See," he pat her on the shoulder, "that wasn't so hard."

"Jack, can I get some coffee over here?" Ana interrupted the talk, poking her head between the two. "I only see boring ass instant coffee, can you get me something from Starbucks?"

Jack clenched his fists, "Are we really doing this so early Ana?" He wanted to slump back on the couch.

"Hell yeah, I want my coffee."

"I'm not getting Starbucks for you."

"Tim Hortons?

"No."

"Spoilsport."

In the end, Fareeha volunteered to go get coffee, for which Jack was eternally grateful.

"So when are you gonna start cooking?" Ana poked at him while he sat on the couch.

"At about ten, why?" He ignored her in favor of trying to regain sleep.

"Can I help?"

"Ana you burned ramen."

"It was still ok."

"Ana how do you burn something in water."

"Ok, not helping in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Jack decided to get up. No sense in being lazy so early.

Time sped by as he prepared the food for the party, the guest had started piling in, and he would make an effort to wave at them when they arrived. Angela brought Genji Shimada along (much to Jack's surprise.) He wanted to personally meet and thank the person who helped design and make his prosthetic. Jesse arrived later with a crate of beer and a flask of his personal whiskey, he didn't bring anybody with him. Torbjörn arrived alongside his apprentice Satya, although she hates it when he calls her that. Reinhardt would just laugh before sweeping his friends into a hug.

"My friends! It is so good to see you!" Reinhardt laughed as he gathered Angela in his arms, "especially you!"

"Reinhardt we met up last week," She giggled at his ridiculousness.

"Still is a long time!" His voice boomed across the room.

"Still," Angela pat his arm, "It would be best for you to put me down."

"If you say so," he gently put her down before sweeping Ana off her feet, "Ana! It is so good to see you!"

And the cycle continued, everybody laughed about it, Torbjörn almost smacked him off with his prosthetic. He even hugged Genji, who honestly looked quite overwhelmed.

The doorbell rang, the group looked at each other in confusion. Jack just walked over and opened it, inviting Hana in. The group stared at Hana, while she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. Genji had no fucking idea what was going on. Ana was almost busting a gut in the background, and Angela's jaw dropped. There was a pregnant pause before Jack gestured for her to help him out in the kitchen. As soon as the door closed Ana burst into laughter, everyone else in the room just stared as tears left her eyes.

"Oh my god all of your expressions are priceless!" Ana took a few seconds to calm down, having to stomp down a giggle every now and then.

"Who was that?" Angela questioned.

Ana could only muffle her chuckles before pointing to Fareeha for help.

"Well, mother didn't give me all the details," She gave Ana a look, "But he basically cooks for her every now and then."

There was another semi-awkward silence. Awkward because they didn't know what to say, Ana nearly calmed herself and semi-silent because she was still chuckling.

Jack and Hana returned with the food, and the group immediately sparked into a conversation, Angela introduced Torbjörn to Genji, the latter bowing to the shorter man for the aid.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lindholm" Genji bowed.

"No need for that," Torbjörn ushered him up, "just ask Angela if you need any tuning up, I don't mind. Satya here lent a hand with picking the material." He gestured to the young lady next to him.

"Torbjörn already had it fully designed," she drew a few shapes in the air, her face as still as a statue, "I just recommended what would be good metal for sports."

"Still, you did help in my recovery," he held his hand out.

"Very well then," Satya let a rare smile graced her lips as she shook his hand.

Ana had finally calmed down and started giving people a summary of what had happened to Jack and Hana recently.

"It's their story to tell," Ana pointed out, "I've just told you what I know."

"So he's taken her under his wing," Jesse stated, he was itching to smoke, but the cowboy knew Jack would hate it if he did. "Let Jack do what he wants to do." He shrugged.

"It's odd, but Jack did always seem like the father of our group." Angela chuckled.

Jesse had gone to turn the entertainment system on (aka a Wii U) he chuckled almost sinisterly. Super smash brothers appeared across the screen.

"Betcha I can beat Y'all," he grabbed a controller himself and sat on the couch. He chose Fox.

"Is that a challenge?" Fareeha grinned as she loaded up Samus.

"Ohhh I love this game!" Genji slid over and chose Greninja.

They waited for a forth, Genji gestured Satya over, but she shook her head.

"I prefer puzzle games over pure chaos," Genji shrugged before choosing his colour.

"How about you Hana?" Fareeha piped up.

Hana almost jumped straight up from being called over.

Not quite knowing how to refuse, she just nodded.

"I don't really know how to play," she muttered, she looked at the large ensemble before deciding on Kirby.

Genji went through the basics, directional inputs, special moves, tilt attacks, jumping and recovering.

The first game Mccree and Fareeha duked it out while Hana floated around with Kirby. Genji chuckled at the extreme reactions when Fareeha lost her first stock.

"That reflector is horseshit!"

"It's part of the game!"

Genji decided now would be a good time to enter the fray and knocked out Fox with Greninja's shadow sneak.

"Hey what gives?" Jesse lost his smirk.

"Don't forget about me," Genji chuckled before a free for all between the three started.

Hana wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Kirby was cute and pink, so she didn't really mind. He had multiple jumps so returning to the stage was easy. She watched as the other three used a plethora of moves, always changing it up.

"What does this do?" She said almost innocently, almost because there was a grin on her face. Kirby had turned into a rock, Jesse and Genji's eyes widened as their characters were launched off the screen. "What?" She asked, "you guys gave me time to figure stuff out."

"Oh, it's on!" Jesse stated as seriously as possible before he started chuckling.

Eventually, it was only Hana and Jesse left, Fox was at 50%, but Kirby had two stocks left. Genji was first one out, and he stared wide-eyed at the screen, Fareeha groaned when she was knocked out.

"You can do it, Hana!" Fareeha cheered, "beat his cowboy ass!"

Genji watched in fascination, for someone who picked up the game recently she was doing spectacularly!

It was almost a standstill, Jesse spammed lasers while Hana ducked underneath them. Her hands almost betrayed her, the grip on her controller tight enough that the rumble added more to her nervousness.

Then the unthinkable happened, Hana got close enough to inhale Fox, she then moved him to the end of the stage, he burst out and tried to recover. She then proceeded to drill him down with down air. Hitting him twice before the announcer yelled "Game set!"

There was a stunned silence, Even the others not playing had stopped to watch, before a loud cheer resonated around the screen, they congratulated Hana on her first victory.

"That's amazing!" Fareeha picked the younger girl up. Hana's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did good kid," Jesse placed his hat atop her head.

"That was most spectacular Hana." Genji chuckled, "makes me wish I wasn't the first one out."

Hana smiled, they weren't bad people. "Who's up for round two?" She winked at them before sticking with Kirby.

They played until the food was ready; Jack had grilled a bit of everything for everyone. Hana stuck with Jesse, Genji, and Fareeha. Angela had joined them as well. The food was top notch, and they all chatted happily about life, and about the games, they just played.

"How's school Fareeha?" Jesse asked between sips of his beer and bites of his burger.

"The same as usual," she shrugged, "assignments, studying previous cases of law."

"Sounds boring," Jesse stated bluntly.

"Final year," she shrugged.

"How about you Angie?" Jesse smiled, he put his food down to listen.

"It's going fine," she smiled at him. "Genji here was my latest patient." She pats the younger boy on the shoulder.

"And I am in your debt Doctor Ziegler," Genji almost bowed, but Angela stopped him.

"None of that," she stated almost firmly, "it was your determination that carried you through, be proud of yourself."

There was an awkward silence, Fareeha decided to wreck it.

"So how old are you Hana? If you don't mind me asking."

"Uhh," she was caught a bit off guard, but she bounced back, "I turn fifteen next month."

"Oh! Ok then!" Fareeha shook her head, I thought she was 13 with how short she was. "I'll be sure to drop by when your birthday comes along," she smirked before looking at the others, "what about you guys?"

"Hey, we're a fun bunch," Jesse shrugged, "I'll make sure that day is free."

"I'll make sure to be there," Genji smirked, "I still have more rehab to do, though."

"I'll try to keep the day clear," Angela smiled at her sadly, "there might be an emergency that I cannot control."

Hana couldn't help but smile, even though they were much younger than Jack they were all very nice as well. It was an eventful day, and the chatter between them flowed like water. Soon it was time for Hana to go home, she couldn't stay as long as the others because the orphanage had a curfew.

"I have to go now," Hana smiled sadly, "It was nice meeting you guys!"

"Anytime!" Fareeha slung her arm around Jesse, "We'll see you soon!"

She left the apartment with a spring in her step, she hummed all the way to the orphanage.

The party started dissolving afterward; Angela had to get ready for the shift in the morning. Genji had promised himself that he would start training since he had grown accustomed to his arm. Jesse had an audition the next day and wanted to be well rested for it. They excused themselves after cleaning up the mess in Jacks apartment. Jack had sighed before he collapsed on his bed, exhausted after a full day of cooking and drinking. He sighed but was thankful for Hana's help. He smiled when he remembered how happy she was playing games.

"I'm gonna adopt her." He covered his eyes with his arm, "I'm lousy, but I hope she'll like me as a father," He drifted into sleep.

 **(A few weeks later)**

Hana jumped out of her seat as the school bell rang, throwing her things into her bag she stepped out to find her friends.

"Surprise!" a cheerful voice resonated behind her. "Happy Birthday Hana!" Hana smiled and turned around to give Lúcio a hug.

Lúcio has been Hana's best friend since they were ten; they had first met when Hana stumbled across him singing (much to his embarrassment). She complimented his work, and they became fast friends. He's currently and underground DJ and collaborates with radio shows from time to time.

"Awww thank you!" She yelped in surprise as someone else barrelled into her from the side.

"Don't forget me love!" the short haired brunette exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Hana!"

This chipper girl is Lena, she's head of the track and field club and excels in athletics. The first time they met was a literal collision when she ran into Hana. After an enormous amount of apologies, the British girl finally stopped, and the two got to know each other.

"You guys," she smiled, "Let's go get some ice-cream!" She smiled, "the ladies at the orphanage gave me money so my treat!"

"Woo!" The two of them yelled in unison. The trio made way for an ice-cream shop just a few blocks away from the school.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lúcio asked, his voice was partially muffled by the scoop of mint chocolate chip on his cone.

"The ladies at the orphanage told me to come back quickly today," Hana shrugged, "I don't know why but I'm going to head back first," She licked her scoop of strawberry cheesecake slowly.

"Wonder why…" Lena had somehow finished her cookies and cream ice cream already. Hana and Lúcio could only stare as she finished the cone quickly as well, "What?"

"Your stomach is going to be upset if you eat ice cream too quickly…" Hana sighed, after all, she was only half done with her scoop.

"Well, I'm going for seconds!" In a blink, Lena had gone up to the counter and ordered a serving of chocolate ice cream.

"I hope it's something that we can deal with quickly," Hana said to Lúcio, "after all I wouldn't want to spend my birthday on something I do every day."

"On that note!" Lena started rummaging through her bag, "from me!" Lena handed her a small plastic bag, inside you could see multiple pairs of hair clips with a few simple flower designs on them.

"Ohhhh these are so pretty!" She gave Lena a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"Haha, you're welcome!" She then devoured her second ice cream (much to the horror of the other two) "let's get to it already!"

With that they started walking towards the orphanage, they spoke about school, and they talked about music. Once they entered the orphanage, a few kids ran up to her to wish her happy birthday, much to her happiness. She left Lena and Lúcio to entertain the younger kids and went to find the Director of the orphanage.

The director of the Orphanage was a lovely lady called Marie, who wished she could afford more for the children staying under her care. Her hair had all turned white in her old age, but she was still active enough to care for all the children. She smiled when Hana entered after a knock on the door.

"You wanted to see me, matron?" Hana bowed her head, a habit she had developed long ago.

"Yes! First of all Happy Birthday!" She smiled brightly at the young woman, "Secondly someone wants to adopt you!"

Hana froze, her eyes widened. "That is… news…"

"What's wrong?" Marie tipped her head to the side in confusion. "This is a good chance to live a better life!"

"I guess so…" Hana forced a smile, "that is good news after all Matron."

If Marie noticed her discomfort she didn't comment on it, Hana asked to be excused before slipping out and heading towards the bathroom.

She had locked the door before she collapsed on a stall, tears welled up in her eyes.

"T-this is unfair…" why did the adoption have to come now? She brought her hands to her face, to stop the sobs that overflowed. She should be overjoyed, yet a selfish part of her wanted to throw a tantrum it felt as if her heart was tearing itself apart. She had experienced so much in the past few months… getting to know Jack, having her first home-cooked meal, learning how to cook food herself, and meeting all of Jack's friends.

Everything that has happened in the past few months will be gone. No more meals with Jack, and no more time with Lúcio and Lena (no matter how much they tried to tell her it wouldn't change). She didn't even get to see Fareeha, Genji, and Jesse yet! It was just the thought of going with some family that she didn't know and leaving everything behind, what about the other kids? Don't they deserve a family? She didn't even want to think about explaining to Jack.

She must have been in the stall for a long time because someone was actually sent to look for her. She wiped her tears and washed her face once more before announcing she was just in the bathroom. She walked into her room only for party poppers and horns to blow as soon as she stepped in. She could almost physically feel the overwhelming positivity surrounding her, the bright smiles of the kids and the mischievous ones of her best friends. Her eyes widened when Lena and Lúcio stepped aside for Jack and his friends to enter, Hana's legs moved before she realized what was happening when she crashed into Jack for a hug, one the older man was happy to oblige with.

"What's that for kid?" Jack laughed not before returning the hug.

"It's nothing," She buried her face in his jacket, "Thanks for coming…"

"Don't worry about it," Jack pat her on the back slowly before he whispered, "I think the others want a piece of the birthday girl."

As soon as she let go she was assaulted by the rest of his friends, Jesse, Genji, Fareeha and Angela had turned up today.

"How did you know?" Hana whispered to her friends when the others started to occupy themselves with the other children at the orphanage. Jack decided now was a good time to organize the food and made a point that Jesse come help him at some point.

"Ana came up to us," Lúcio shrugged, "wanted the deets about your birthday and contact us to arrange a surprise party."

"Remind me to thank Ana," She sniffed but held in the tears, a genuine smile graced her face before she started talking to Angela and Genji. Lena and Lúcio smiled at each other before they want to socialize as well.

The party ended up very similar to the one at Jack's, only with more kids hounding Genji, Angela, Jesse, and Fareeha. Each had taken to at least three to five children since it was getting late the four of them decided to tell a story together. All adlibbing a story with blown up details and exaggerated fights between a Cowboy, a Ninja(From Jesse and Genji), and our hero a righteous Falcon headed Magician that rained justice from above (courtesy of Fareeha). Lúcio provided background music while Lena provided sound effects, whenever a hero seemed to die, and the children come close to tears Angela would call for the children to chant 'Heroes never die!', resulting in the happy spirits of the children as their hero stood up once again and the story would continue.

Hana helped Jack distribute the food, the kids almost choked with how fast they ate the food, they paused the story when Jack distributed the cake. When the story resumed, there was only laughter as the tale grew larger and larger, and when the children started yawning they wrapped it up, the valiant hero persevered and defeated the grim reaper and his spider friend. The cheers reverberated along the room and the children got ready for bed.

Jack offered to clean up before joining them, there were many plates, but he didn't seem to mind as he piled the dirty dishes into a tray to bring back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for entertaining the kids today," Hana sighed, she closed her eyes. "This is the happiest I've seen them in a long time…"

"You're rather selfless… aren't you?" Angela sighed as the group moved to a smaller room.

"They don't get to eat well," Hana sighed as she stretched, "Unlike me, they aren't tired of the food yet." She paused as she remembered her impending adoption. "And they're all playing with hand me downs so I think they really liked the story today…"

"Well!" Angela clapped to get the attention of the others, "I think it's overdue to give you your presents!"

"Presents?" Hana's eyes widened, "no! I mean…" she started flailing her arms to stop them, "you've all done something for me already."

"Hana," Fareeha bent down to her level, "You are a sweet girl with a big heart, just coming here proved that to me."

"Let others help you as well Hana." Genji chuckled, "I heard you didn't have a phone yet, so I got you one."

Hana gaped at the smartphone that he handed her, it even came with a pretty pink case! "But I've only known you for a month Genji…"

"You don't have to worry about me," Genji crossed his arms and winked at her, "it's a sample from Japan!"

"Thank you," She stared at the floor timidly.

"You won't beat what I got her!" Jesse smirked, then he proceeded to hand her a box bigger than the smartphone.

"What's this?" she stared at the title, 'Nintendo 3DS'.

"That my dear," he tapped the box, "is a gaming console, it's currently got a lot of games right now, and I've already downloaded four games in there!"

"That sounds expensive!" Hana almost wanted to give it back, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry darling," he pointed at himself, "I only bought two of them with my own money, since I did voice work in a couple of them, I got them cheap!"

"Yo, that's awesome Hana!" Lúcio ran up to her, "we can now play games together!"

"We can?" Hana couldn't believe it, Lúcio always showed her these cool looking games but she couldn't ever afford to get one herself. But now that dream is a reality!

"Don't forget me!" Lena chuckled; Lúcio and Hana stared at her, "What?"

"You play games?" both of them asked.

"I do!"

"That's awesome!" Lucio was almost jumping on the spot in his excitement. "Oh, by the way, this is from me." He pretended to fish his bag for what he was looking for and like a magician pulled a stuffed rabbit out of it. "Ta-da!"

"Awww it's adorable!" Hana twirled the little pink rabbit, "Thanks, Lúcio."

"No worries!" the two of them grinned.

"From my mother and I," Fareeha pulled out a pair of headphones, the headband itself was blue while the speakers were a metallic pink color. "I asked Jack what colors you liked and these were what he told me."

Hana just hugged Fareeha who happily hugged her back, until the others got jealous.

"Where's my hug, Hana?" Jesse sniffed, Hana couldn't help but laugh before she gave him a little hug from the side. Before Genji had a chance to complain she hopped over to him and gave him a hug as well.

With the problem of the crying cowboy resolved Angela finally tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a box of cookies, "I hope you like chocolate chip because I made those myself!"

Hana's eyes actually sparkled when she stared at the box, "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around the doctor who couldn't stop giggling at the childish reaction.

"Oi… doesn't she love the cookies way more than everything else…" Jesse was so close to crying, he spent good money on that 3DS dammit!

"Let her be happy with what she has," a deeper and tired voice resonated behind Jesse making the Cowboy jump.

"Jack! You're done?" Hana promptly gestured for him to sit next to her which he obliged.

"Yep," he stretched his neck, he hasn't had a reason to stand for so long, and his legs were killing him, they were grateful for the rest he could get.

"Since everyone got me something," She slowly glanced towards him, "did you get me anything?"

He glanced about nervously before exhaling, "Well. I wanted to ask you first."

"Ask me what?" She looked at him in confusion, the others in the room mirrored her expression.

"Would you prefer to be called Hana Song… or Hana Morrison?" He looked at her face for the answer.

"What are you talking about-" Hana froze, realizing what his statement had meant. At that moment, all the fear that she had of vanishing from this life had been destroyed, the only feeling she had… was of tremendous happiness.

The reactions of the others were instantaneous albeit silent, Angela gasped cupping her hands over her mouth, Fareeha and Jesse couldn't stop grinning at each other, and Genji brightly smiled as Lúcio and Lena started bouncing up and down.

"Y-you m-mean?" Tears welled up for the second time in her eyes.

"Yes." Jack invited her for a hug, "I'll be your dad from now on."

The confirmation of it made the impact even stronger; her sniffs erupted into an all-out bawl. She wailed and wailed, all the fear about not seeing Lúcio and Lena melted with the image of the two of them smiling brightly at her. The fear that she couldn't see Jack anymore had been replaced with the security that she would be with him at all times. She could feel the tears in her heart folding over and fixing itself, but she continued to cry. The doubts about the unknown family had long been forgotten, with the familiarity of Jack and his friends to replace them. It felt like an eternity, but Jack didn't let go, and their friends only watched in fondness. When she had finally calmed down, she still had hiccups, but her breathing had steadied, and she gave Jack a weak smile.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked, to which she nodded slowly, "Okay." He stood slowly and chuckled when Hana didn't want to move. "The matron packed your bag already so we can head home as soon as you want to."

Hana almost stumbled trying to get up quickly, it was just too good to be true, she blinked away the remaining tears and jumped onto Jack's back.

"Woah!" He could almost laugh at the childish behavior, but decided against it. "I've got my hands full," he turned to Genji and Jesse, "mind helping me carry her stuff to the car?"

"Of course!" the two of them started hauling everything to the van, Angela and Fareeha cooed while Jack carried Hana.

"Need a lift you two?" Jack asked Lúcio and Lena, he had almost forgotten about the two of them.

"That would be nice Mr. Morrison," he then recited his address to Jack who nodded.

"How about you Lena?" He adjusted Hana so she wouldn't fall, the said girl was giggling in glee.

"I live around the same area as Lúcio sir!" Jack almost spluttered when she called him sir but didn't comment on it.

"You both live rather close to me," he replied nonchalantly, "feel free to visit Hana whenever you want."

"Sweet!" the three kids gave each other high fives, at the expense of Jack's balance.

Jack then drove everyone, he first dropped Lena off, then Lúcio and then finally his friends knew how to get home from his place, so they stopped there.

It was only Jack and Hana left in his apartment, he had prepared a new room for her, it used to be a spare guest room, but since he didn't have any guests that often it had been changed to be hers. There was even a laptop for her to use. She stared at the room in awe before diving onto the bed.

"This isn't a dream… is it?" Hana spoke hopefully.

"It isn't," He sat on the bed next to her, "it's real. You're now my daughter."

"That's good," Her eyelids fluttered before finally closing, an exhausting day had left her utterly spent. "Thanks… dad."

He smiled before tucking her in under the covers, he paused before kissing her on the forehead, "Sleep tight Hana…"

As he closed the door, he could hear her muttering in her sleep. "Best… present… ever…"

His smile became indomitable, and he quickly dialed to Ana and gave her a recap of what happened. After-all… it was due to the meddling of his best friend that this had even happened.

He owed her that much…

* * *

Question: If you can guess why I made the 5th of May her birthday I'll let you name one of her Pokemon (yes she's going to play Pokemon and hell yes I'm gonna write about it!) Only taking the first six (not that I expect many) PM or Review it doesn't matter.

Hint: Another game I really like is related to this somewhat. I've written two fanfics for it. ALSO don't just name the character, name what's special about the 5th of may.(I've already said too much you could legit just search up 5th of May in Asia...)

There you have it!

Hana meets a lot of people in this chapter but the people who stuck to her most are Mccree, Genji, Mercy and Pharah.

At some point, I'm going to write about Hana slowly getting into the world of gaming (With the 3DS that Mccree gave her hence Pokemon).

The next piece in this universe will be about Hana's summer holidays (probably, no promises)

Leave me a review! It gives me motivation. Also Pm me or point out any mistakes and I will fix them right up!

Have a nice day!

Kt4


End file.
